1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display-device drive circuit and drive method and to a display device and a projection display device including such a drive circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of display devices, there has been an increasing demand for larger display devices with higher definition. Projection display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors and DMDs have been used in the related art to implement such large screen displays. There is a demand for such projection display devices to display realistic images with high display contrast.
For example, a related art LCD is known as a projection display device displaying such a high-contrast image. This LCD projector uses a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) device, which is highly efficient in terms of light utilization, as a light modulator. By driving both the potential of each pixel electrode and the potential of an opposing electrode in the PDLC, a drive voltage is increased to display a high-contrast image.